<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Эксперимент by Neri_smile, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054341">Эксперимент</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_smile/pseuds/Neri_smile'>Neri_smile</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Внеконкурс [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:29:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_smile/pseuds/Neri_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ричарда был небольшой фетиш.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>RK900 (Ричард)/Гэвин Рид</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Внеконкурс [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Эксперимент</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Эксперимент<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл, 227 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> RK900 (Ричард)/Гэвин Рид<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> PWP<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> интромаммарный секс, секс с игрушками<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> У Ричарда был небольшой фетиш.<br/><b>Читать:</b> <a href="http://"><b><span>АО3</span></b></a><br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> внеконкурс</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Ричарда был небольшой фетиш. Ему очень нравились грудные мышцы Гэвина.</p><p>Проработанные, упругие, обтянутые футболкой они будили в Ричарде желание прижаться к Гэвину сзади и стиснуть эту очень притягательную часть его тела в руках. А еще у Гэвина оказались чувствительные соски, поэтому интрамаммарный секс стал ожидаемым экспериментом.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Ричард уселся сверху, идеально распределяя вес, чтобы ничего не сломать лежащему под ним Гэвину. Тот часто задышал, сжав простынь пальцами, дистанционно управляемая игрушка в его анусе увеличила скорость вибрации.<p>Ричард провел ладонями по грудным мышцам Гэвина, сжимая упругую плоть, массируя. Он  потерся головкой о набухшие соски, сдавил пальцами, чуть выкручивая. Гэвин задушено всхлипнул.</p><p>— Сожми их для меня, Гэвин.</p><p>Гэвин послушно стиснул ладонями свою грудь, сдавливая член Ричарда. </p><p>Ричард толкнулся и одновременно увеличил вибрацию игрушки. Гэвин застонал, сжимая Ричарда сильнее. </p><p>Это было потрясающее зрелище. Член Ричарда скользил между грудей в такт пульсации вибратора, пачкая кожу любовника искусственной смазкой. Гэвин стонал и вздрагивал, сжимая себя и лаская стоящие колом соски. Ричард выкрутил один из них, вырывая из Гэвина вскрик, и толкнулся тремя пальцами между губ, глубоко трахая его в рот и выводя игрушку на новый уровень мощности.</p><p>Гэвин всхлипнул, по щекам потекли слезы, и он содрогнулся в оргазме. Ричард отпустил себя, забрызгивая искусственной спермой грудь и лицо тяжело дышащего Гэвина.</p><p>Он слез с любовника, поцеловал раскрасневшиеся перепачканные губы и принялся слизывать сперму и слезы с лица Гэвина. </p><p>Определенно, это был удачный эксперимент.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>